


Some Limitations Apply

by TrishaCollins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, It will be fine, Sometimes Sam is the only one that listens., nothing to worry about, sensitive technology they said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishaCollins/pseuds/TrishaCollins
Summary: Sam brought Altean tech to Earth, made for the highly sensitive Alteans there were a few conversion errors to start. The MFEs were on the front lines of this.





	Some Limitations Apply

Really, the problems with the MFEs were that they all looked the same but they didn’t _feel_ the same. He knew the moment he’d settled into the chair without even touching the stick that this was not _his_ ship, and was getting out of it before the flight crew had even pulled the ladder away. 

Rezavi made a sound before she’d even stepped into the cockpit of his fighter, and was backing down the ladder and swinging her head around towards him. 

“They’re in the wrong order.” He announced, jerking his thumb to the fighter he’d just left and hopping up the stairs to settle into his seat. The leather cradled him and the ship came up to meet him in a way that he couldn’t quite explain to anyone who hadn’t flown them. “Easy. It was a mistake.” He stroked the armrest absently as he settled into it, the weird tension that had been building behind his eyes slowly abating. 

“That was weird.” Rezavi announced on the comms. 

“What happened?” Holt asked, sounding concerned. 

“Wrong fighters. I think they were switched out of order. Rezavi noticed before she even got in.” He probably would have, except he had been jumping up the stairs two at a time in his eagerness to settle into his ship.

“There’s a difference?” Iverson asked, sounding puzzled. “They’re all the same design!” 

“Definite difference. It’s like wearing someone else’s clothes.” Rezavi shuddered, patting her panels. “I love you, you’re ok. He didn’t adjust anything, did he?” 

She was cooing. He wanted to mock her for it, but he was barely containing himself from doing the same thing. Rezavi hadn’t even made it into his ship. But it felt weird, like he was shedding some impression of Rezavi from his mind. 

“Are you singing to your ship?” Iverson asked, confused. “Holt, is this normal?”

“Well. It’s Altean tech. They’re all a bit…ahh…” Holt was quiet. 

“They’re all what?” Iverson turned off the comm, but he could see them talking in the control room. 

He was still trying to settle his nerves, running through basic system checks that he knew had already been run just to calm himself. 

“James.” Holt’s voice was soft. “Can you go sit in Rezavi’s fighter again?”

“What?” That spiked the unease right back to top billing. “Why?”

“We’re just testing something. Just for a moment. Try to run the same flight check. Rezavi, stand down.”

He didn’t understand, and he didn’t want to do it. Rezavi met his gaze from across the hanger, lips pressed together. 

“Just for a moment, I won’t ask you to do it again. Describe the discomfort?”

He started to get out of the cockpit and could feel the wrongness and unease grow. “I’m not sure I can, sir.”

“Why not?” 

Because he felt like he was a step away from a nervous breakdown at the thought. “It feels…”

Sam was quiet, clearly prompting him without words. 

“It feels like my fighter is pulling at me. They don’t like the idea. I don’t think I can fly her fighter.” It felt stupid to voice, the techs were in and out of the fighters every day. The mechanics too. Why couldn’t he go back and sit in Rezavi’s fighter? 

“Nadia, do you think you could go sit in James’ fighter?” Holt’s voice was gentle, cajoling. 

“No.” The answer was sharp, quick.

“Ryan? Ina?” 

“I will.” Leifsdottir offered, unbuckling from her cockpit. “Whose?”

“She can sit in mine.” Kinkade said, also climbing out. 

Rezavi’s cockpit closed, he could see it out of the corner of his eye, but most of his attention was on Lief and Kinkade. 

Lief settled in the seat, making a small face as she did so and starting to run the diagnostic scan. 

Kinkade was practically looming over her, half leaning into the cockpit. 

“The system check is not working.” Lief stated. 

“Can you try in the passenger seat?” Lief nodded, glancing up at Kinkade as she stepped across the wing to drop into the back seat. 

Kinkade settled in the front, hands dancing over the controls.

“Lief, you ok?” He asked over the comms.

“I can perform the task.” She answered, though she sounded a bit shaken. 

“Holt, I think this is a bad idea. Sir.” He added, almost as an afterthought.  
“What are you picking up, James?” Holt’s voice still had that odd, patient tone. 

“I just-I think this is a bad idea. I can’t say why. But it’s…”

“Ina?” Sam prompted. 

“Sir?” She echoed. 

“Ina, if you need to abort this you can.”

Ina blew out a breath. “I would rather go back to my fighter.” 

“Then do that. We’re done testing for the day, but you can all stay in your fighters. You have authorization to take them out for a flight around the base, please don’t leave our airspace.”

Lief hopped down from the fighter, and he winced thinking that she was going to hit the ground, but somehow her own fighter was close enough for her to wing walk back into the cockpit. 

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes once she settled and leaning into the comfort of his team in their cockpits where they belonged. “Ok. Two circuits. Alpha formation. Let’s test those internal dampers.”


End file.
